


Orgy

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin goes over to Gwaine's place for game night. It turns out it's not what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orgy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the merlin writers Tropes Bingo. Square is 'game night'.
> 
> Sorry, not beta'd.

Merlin checked his mobile again. This was the address Gwaine had given him, so he rang the doorbell. He wasn’t too much a fan of board or card games and he couldn’t hold even a short conversation about sports, but he was new in town and it was nice that Gwaine had asked him over for game night. 

He held up the sixpack of beer he brought when the door opened but forgot all about the beer. The blond hunk who had opened only wore a towel around his waist. “Come on in!” He ushered Merlin in. 

Looking around, Merlin found that all the other blokes in the place were in various states of being undressed. “I…err….”

“Merlin, you could make it!” Gwaine came over. 

“This…this doesn’t look like ‘game night’…” Merlin didn’t know where to look. All of those gorgeous men and most of them were naked!

Gwaine laughed. “Of course this is game night! Pick one or more players and have fun!” 

“I…I’m not…this is…” Merlin mumbled and when two of Gwaine’s friends started making out right next to them, he reached for the door and fled. 

A while later he still sat on the little wall he had slumped down on when he thought he was far away from Gwaine’s place. What the fuck had just happened? He hadn’t known that Gwaine was into this. Whatever ‘this’ even was. It had looked like one big orgy to him. What made Gwaine think that he would enjoy something like that? If he were honest, what he had seen in the few moments he had been there was wanking material enough for the rest of the year, it was exciting. But still, he wasn’t the type to engage in something like this. He was the small-town boy who liked going on dates, to the movies or for walks before he as much as kissed someone. No, this definitely wasn’t his world. 

“Hey.”

Merlin was so deep in thought that he hadn’t even noticed someone approaching. “Hi.”

“I’m Percy. I opened the door for you…”

“Oh….OH!” Merlin blushed. “You look different…” 

“With clothes on?” The tall bloke laughed. “You left so quickly…”

“Yes, I’m…I reckon I wasn’t prepared for what was happening.”

Percy sat down on the wall next to Merlin. “Gwaine didn’t tell you?”

“He just said ‘game night’, so I figured it was board games or cards or watching a footie game or something. I’ve never expected…this.”

“He told us about this hot new bloke at work and how he talked you into participating.” Percy grinned.

“He did no such thing. He just said ‘Game night, you’re in’.” Merlin shrugged. “Do you…do you do this often?”

Percy shook his head. “Was my first time, too.”

“Why have you left?” Merlin threw Percy a sideways look. 

Shrugging, Percy buried his hands in the pockets of his denim jacket. “While I don’t mind being naked around others, this is not my thing. They will call me prude. I don’t care. I like to get to know someone before anything happens.” He shrugged again. 

“Same here.” 

They sat in silence for a while before Percy audibly took a breath. “What are we going to do with this Saturday night now?”

“I don’t know.”

“How about…” Percy smiled carefully. “How about we’ll just go for a drink. Or a coffee or something?”

Merlin nodded and smiled as he got up.

 

Years later, when somebody asked how they had met, they grinned and said “At an orgy.”


End file.
